Kingdom Hearts True Bonds
by JM0505
Summary: The journey of the keyblade wielder and the Princess of Hearts to defeat darkness, search for Riku and learn the mysteries of the worlds.
1. Introduction

After King Mickey, Sora and Riku closed the second attempt to open kingdom hearts, Riku has left on another journey and Donald and Goofy went with the king leaving the Gummi ship with Sora. One day Sora and Kairi were on the island where the papou tree leans on the side and they remember their friend Riku who left about half a year ago. Kairi said, "Sora what happened to Riku, we got him home but he isn't here, that means we have to bring him back." Sora agreed with shaking his head holding the Oathkeeper keyblade. Eventually Sora looked up and said," We will bring him back… Even by force because he belongs with us on the islands." Kairi got off the bended papou tree and held Sora's hand, I know we will. It was the last words she uttered before returning home. Sora stayed for another hour then went to the secret place on the island as he looked at the pictures that were drawn on the wall as he could still remember what it was like when Riku was there. As he held the infamous keyblade and his transformation orbs of Valor, Wisdom, Master, and Final. Each one he needed the power of in his last adventure and, the curse of the overuse or unbalanced condition of emotion, physical and mental state. The Anti-form completely covered in dark aura and presence of shadow all over your body. It's almost unbearable in the memory, so much power at the same time so much pain it almost could drive any one insane.

While he is in his memories a small voice came from behind him startling him calling, "Sora?" Kairi came from the entrance, Sora calms down in front of the only girl who he deeply loves he smiles to tell her that he is alright. Kairi moves close and said," It's getting late. You might catch a cold." She silently guided him to the boats going off the island, Sora said, "Kairi we will be together, we will get Riku back." Kairi smiles at him as Sora started to row the boat off the island. As the sun started to set, they took their time rowing so they can look at the sun setting off to the sea of Destiny Islands as the night approached. When they landed on the other island where they lived they waved each other good bye. Sora went home his house still lit he enters the sad house where there was a note left on the kitchen door by his dad stating, "Your old enough move out!" all he could say in the back of his mind I wish I could, but I have a promise to keep. Sora saw that there was no food made for him so he made his own food and went to his room to eat as he watched the stars slowly coming in the night sky. As his dad entered the house irritated as usual. His dad has been that way since he didn't return for a year after the islands disappeared the first time, he could still remember how his dad shouted at him for entering the house, ever since then he wished he was on the ship High Wind traveling the stars as he knew called the "Other Worlds" but no one will believe him except Kairi because she was there with Sora and was saved by him when he was traveling the worlds. Sora's dad pounds on the door, shouting curses trying to force him out. "It's been this way for almost a year" Sora thought, until Sora's dad broke down the door, grabbing at Sora in a sudden rush. Sora with his instinct is dodging all the grabs and punches that his dad is throwing at him. Until his dad caught him on the left side of the face and throws Sora off balance and falls to the ground his dad shouting throwing his stuff on him getting him out of the house. As soon as he got out of the house his dad went back upstairs throwing all of his stuff out the window on top of him. And the last item that his dad had was a picture of him, Kairi, and Riku, his dad had a lighter and was going to burn it, Sora couldn't hold it in longer he burst into rage. Using the skills he obtained in his former journeys jumping in mid air keyblade ready he freezes the lighter with a blizzard spell and runs up the wall snatching the picture unharmed.

Kairi heard the commotion down the street she rushed down there as fast as she could then she saw a streak of blue she knew it was a blizzard spell. When she arrived Sora was holding the picture and she saw Sora's things on the ground but she didn't pay attention to the materials. Kairi rushed to Sora seeing if he is alright when she approached he turned smiling concealing the sad face, picking up his things after he put the picture in his pocket. Kairi helped him pick up what he couldn't then his dad burst out the door saying, "You stupid son!! Lazy! Useless!!! And that girl she is a useless trash!" at that moment Sora snapped pulled the keyblade out of nothingness and dashed at his father, Kairi shouted, " Sora don't do it!!!" the keyblade held firmly at the neck and he said, "Dad you can insult me, but don't you even try to insult Kairi! It's bad enough you blame me for everything! You want me to leave! You got it!" Sora removes his keyblade and picks up his things, leaving that house and not returning back to that house. There was no home to go to anymore. Kairi asked, "Sora where you going to stay?" Sora stopped and gave it a thought and answers, "I guess the ship is the only place I can stay for now, I know your parents won't let me stay with you because I was gone for a year." Kairi stood there stunned choking for words Sora read her lips and answered, "I'm not that welcome here with the adults due to me missing, and I know they are not accepting you either. But you are the only adopted of the Mayor." Kairi hits him in the head and pouts pulling him to the ships hiding place and explains, "Look! I'm not that accepted either but the Mayor likes you because you and Riku kept us off the street and kept us from doing bad things!" Sora starts looking down, she noticed she mentioned Riku's name and starts apologizing Sora just smiles then he noticed something rattles in the shadows he points at the ship and Kairi understood and rushes to the ship. Sora looks around, gives Kairi a signal to close the ship hatch. Kairi watches out the ship window.

As Sora searched the woods the rustle sound gets stronger and stronger. Then he saw a figure move. With his keyblade out and ready he slowly approaches the figure; Sora noticed the yellow glowing eye. It was a Shadow the basic type of heartless. Without hesitation he strikes the heartless, then as he thought he got rid of it an entire swarm of heartless start appearing, in large numbers. Sora fights back taking out as many as he can but, the numbers are growing. There's no end to the heartless! Sora sees now why people are in bad moods, heartless can make people suffer from the darkness in there hearts. The numbers grew bigger and bigger and bigger, then Sora saw the big heartless. I have to get rid of him or he will destroy the islands! Is what Sora thought so he rushes to get rid of it? Kairi saw the heartless and gets the keyblade Riku gave her and gets off the ship, and catches up to Sora. "SORA!" Kairi called, Sora turns and tries to get her to go back, but Kairi refused to do it. Sora said, "Ok Kairi, just try to handle the surrounding shadows I'll take care of the big guy." And Kairi answered, "Alright just be careful." Sora gave thumbs up and transformed into Final Form and flies into range of the Giant heartless.

As Kairi holds her ground she is panting heavily because the heartless has no limits, they don't feel any fatigue or pain. They follow instinct alone and that is to feed off of hearts. Kairi will soon reach her limit in physical ability, whispering, "Sora I believe in you. Hurry back." While Sora is fighting the heartless in the air, Sora has all advantages of movement and attack range. The heartless attacks fearlessly and tries to kill Sora, but Sora evades every attack with precise movements goes in and strikes the heartless in a single heavy blow. As the heartless falls he fades. Sora panting due to fatigue returns to the ground and finds Kairi unconscious. Sora calls out, "Kairi! Kairi!!!!" Kairi didn't respond and she was breathing. Sora rushed her on the ship and brings her to the room and attends to her aid with a cold cloth. For two days straight he stayed by her side. She gained a fever. And she started breathing heavily. Sora stayed by her side even longer not eating or drinking but tending to Kairi. A total of five days has passed then the fever subsided. Kairi wakes to see Sora next to her bed asleep holding the wet cloth to her head. She removes the hand on her forehead then Sora woke up startled. When he saw it was Kairi he was overwhelmed with joy. When Kairi tried to stand up Sora asked her what she needed and she answered, "I need to go to the bathroom… But I can't stand. Can you help me Sora?" Sora helped Kairi up and guided her to the bathroom. And waited outside the door just incase there was an emergency when Kairi called, "Sora how long was I sick?" Sora answered, "It has been five days Kairi." Kairi was shocked and was thinking what had happened in five days. Then she got out of the bathroom looking at Sora with his tired face. "What did you do when I was sick?" Kairi asked shyly. Sora reply was blurred but audible, "I watched you and tended to you…" as he started to pass out.

Kairi caught him and brought him to the bed room even though her body was weak from just recovering she had enough strength to carry Sora to the bed, as soon as she got him to bed she passed out with her head landing on Sora's chest.. They both stayed asleep till morning. Sora awoke the next morning and notice Kairi's head was on his chest. His face was red as a cherry, when he tried to move, Kairi woke up murmured a good morning and notice that Sora's face was red and look and saw that her head was on his chest, then her face started turning red with thoughts racing her mind. When Sora asked if she was hungry she jumped up so fast you would think she had jumping boots on. When Sora got up she shouted, "Sorry I didn't meant to sleep on your chest!" her face was super red now, Sora said, "It's alright. Lets get something to eat." When she heard her stomach grumble her face got redder. Sora laughs and takes Kairi to the kitchen and cooks an island breakfast, which was fresh fruit, bacons, eggs and bread. While they were eating the radar went beeping. Sora checked out what it was, "What is it Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora just looked at what the radar said. Then turned and spoke slowly. The worlds walls are low we can travel to other worlds! Kairi dropped her fork and jumped and exclaimed, "Does that mean we can search for Riku?!" Sora turns around with thumbs up. "We got one world on our map so far and it's a world I've never been to before." Sora explained. Kairi says then let's check it out it may leave us some clues. They took off after they finished breakfast to the unknown world.


	2. Chapter 1 Came Back Once More

On the start of a new adventure and out from the mist of the sudden appearance of the heartless. It meant the worlds are no longer safe and the two have no home to go to since they were treated as outcast upon their return to the islands. They are searching for there friend Riku who is among the worlds somewhere. They don't know what happened but nothing will stop them from bringing Riku back home as they approached the new world, which will take another few hours flight.

Sora put the ship on auto pilot, and went to the training room. Kairi already knew what was on Sora's mind and that was Riku and her. Even though she was right there and she knows Sora the most she also felt love for him. She always accepted him the way he was. A little lazy and always hard working, but he blamed himself deep down that he couldn't keep Riku home. He felt like he betrayed Kairi. While in the training room he started swinging his Keyblade in a rhythm and flow it into a dance type motion. That was how he fought his movements synchronized perfectly. As he remembers his enemies, he takes them out without any hesitation. Blow after blow he defeats any enemy that came his way. Then when he sees Riku as his enemy he stops attacking, he tries to reason in his head that it is only an image, but the image starts attacking Sora. Sora is trying to dodge the attacks hut, Sora's body is paralyzed from seeing the image of his friend Riku, Sora takes blow for blow, and Sora can't get out of it until he heard a voice call, "Sora, what is wrong?" as the image of Riku melted away to turn around to see Kairi who was looking worried. "What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi replies calmly, "You were shouting Sora, what happened?" Sora explained it in the simplest way he could say it and Kairi couldn't help but cry; she understood Sora's pain better than anyone. She hugged Sora tight in bed as the night approached. By tomorrow they will be at the new world that even Sora has been to.


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival

Morning came and Sora was awake, feeling an arm tightly wrapped around him. He slightly tilted his head to check what it was. When he saw Kairi hugging him tightly while she silently slept made him blush hard, but he let her hold him in her arms it made him feel at home. She stayed asleep that way for an hour; Sora noticed her eyes bags were black. She cried hugging him even though he was already asleep. He hugged her tightly so she could rest more comfortably. She woke up seeing Sora hugging her she mumbled out a faint, "Good morning Sora." Sora smiled in return, and said, "Its time for breakfast Kairi." As Kairi lazily gets out of bed, Sora helped support her till she got to the table.

As they ate there regular breakfast, the radar beeped. Sora got up to check it out, Sora double checks the radar, and says we should be arriving in ten minutes Kairi, as Sora smiled brightly. As Sora swallowed the last of his breakfast in a hurry to get to the cockpit and pilot the ship to a landing point. Sora sees a beautiful bunch of trees to hide the ship and finds a big building not far from landing zone. Sora keeps an eye on the radar scanning for heartless and, is shocked with the result that no heartless has yet invaded the area. Hoping he wasn't sleepy he used the radar to scan every shadow for activity of heartless. Results were not a single heartless was found. Kairi came in to check what was going on and Sora showed her the radar results and she was shocked in awe.

It has been an hour after they landed on this unknown world. Kairi has her pack with food and other equipment just in case an emergency shows up. Sora has his pockets and pack full of medical equipment, both of their keyblades ready to be summoned in a fight they left the ship in a force field for no one to break in. they first decided to go to the buildings first since they may find some clues bout Riku. When they reached the buildings, Sora took the time to examine outside its perimeter. Sora noticed it said all over "STUDENTS ONLY!" Sora and Kairi found the entrance to the buildings and they peeked inside to see all students. And there was a sign on the gate. "WELCOME TO ACADEMY WORLD"

Kairi uttered, "Academy world?" Sora took a deep thought. Turned to Kairi and says, that at least makes sense for the signs all over the walls as an unusual person comes out from the gates, a tall slender woman with thick glasses and an armful of books. Both Sora and Kairi are shocked with the woman's sudden appearance and the lady asks Kairi, "Who are you? Boys are not allowed in school grounds!" Kairi stumbles for words, and finally spills out, I am Kairi and that is Sora, my brother, we are traveling the area to find a place to learn more knowledge. The lady scans Sora for a while longer and said, "I am Madame Leanore, I am headmaster of this Academy. It seems your brother has knowledge that I can learn from him." Leanore shows them around the academy, Sora is trying his best to avoid bumping in to any of the students that are passing him. Leanore Suddenly asked, "Where do you two stay?" Sora Replies before Kairi could speak, "We live not far from here we made a cottage in the forest that is walking distance from here." Leanore took a minute to rethink that sentence, and asked Kairi, "Ms. Kairi are you and Sora travelers?" and Kairi answered politely, "Yes ma'am from very far away."

Leanore agreed with that answer and said, "Welcome to the Academy."


	4. Chapter 3 Time to Plan

As night fell, Leanore gave Sora and Kairi the uniforms for tomorrow. Sora held the uniform checking the size, thinking; "Will this thing fit me??" because it definitely looked small enough to not fit his male body. Kairi laughed at the uniform, it was a cute looking uniform. As they part ways from the headmaster of the Academy, moving towards the Gummi ship. Sora reached the ship, and checked the heartless radar. Not even a shadow was spotted on radar. Sora got off the ship saw Kairi sitting next to a wood pile she got from the woods. Sora sighed as he said, "This is weird not even a heartless in sight on radar, not even a single speck" Kairi saw Sora sad and tried to cheer him up. Kairi said, "Sora, can you light the fire? Without heartless to attack us we can spend a night under the stars!" Kairi smiled warmly. Sora lifted up his keyblade and fire sparked instantly, turned into a fireball and lit up the wood pile burning as a camp fire. Kairi sat herself cozily next to the warm flames, Sora staring at the flames blankly, Kairi instantly knew what was on his mind, and she hugged him tightly trying to comfort him. "Sora, do you remember everything that happened?" Kairi asked suddenly. It caught Sora completely off guard as he stumbled for words to say. Kairi sighed, "I guess you do remember…" Sora held Kairi close as he picked up a bread loaf and offered it to Kairi. Kairi ate a chunk of if as Sora ate his chunk and sipped some water. Sora answers Kairi's question simply as, "Yes I remember, that's why we must find Riku and bring him home." Kairi drank her sip of water and looked at the stars, Sora who was still in a sad mood laid down and, stared at the stars with Kairi. With the time of silence, Kairi held Sora's hand in hers and said, "Sora, you don't have to think right now. The time will come when we can save Riku." Sora smiled with a thought of relief and pulled Kairi close. Kairi lie on Sora's arm as a pillow and fell asleep. Sora embraced Kairi, becoming her blanket and she cuddled him close. Sora felt strange seeing Kairi this close to him under the sky. As the stars star shining brighter as the hour gets late, Sora finally fell asleep.

Morning came as Kairi awoke seeing Sora embracing her, she felt so happy. She could hear his heartbeat and feel his warmth, through the chilly morning she didn't even feel the cold of the morning. She moved her lips close trying to kiss him. She loved Sora. She wanted just to kiss him once. As soon as her lips almost touched Sora gave a groan and woke up, Kairi backed her head trying to hide that she tried to kiss him. Sora looked at Kairi uttering a lazy good morning. All Kairi could do was smile even though she couldn't kiss him, he was still embracing her keeping her warm. Sora looked around and said, "I'll get the food, you go and get a wash up, and we will get to the academy." Kairi agreed with a smile and went to the shower. Sora cooked a healthy breakfast waiting for Kairi. When Kairi came out of the shower in the uniform Sora dropped his jaw, she looked so stunning in that uniform, Kairi saw Sora and giggled at his reaction and said, "You lazy bum, fix your reaction you have to get ready for school too." Sora got his stuff ready, went to the shower and came out in five minutes, Kairi saw Sora and blushed, and he was so stunning even though the uniform was a tight fit. Sora wore his black custom gloves to blend with the uniform. As he sat down to eat the breakfast he notice Kairi was as red as a cherry, "Kairi lets eat, or we will be late." Kairi realized she didn't touch the food and ate as fast as she could, so that Leanore won't scold them for the first day.

They arrived ten minutes early, Sora was looked at by everyone, and there weren't many boys. But the question was, "Were they?" the few boys there were wearing the Girls Uniform. But acted like BOYS. Sora was confused, as Kairi went to the Headmaster's Office and knocked. The door opened and warmly welcomed them in. Leanore was sitting at the desk, holding papers. The headmaster welcomed them to sit, still looking at Sora with an unusual face as she spoke, "Miss Kairi we will have to let you fun with the first exam to tell us how much you know." Gave Kairi a pencil and a paper, it was full of questions. "You have to answer it the best you can, and we will judge where to put you and your brother." She said with an awkward tone on brother. Called Sora outside while Kairi answered was answering. Sora asked first, "Am I and outcast here?" Leanore shook her head and answered, "You are the only boy who was able to enter the school, most boys have been under rule of women, and they had no freedom. I saw you and her were equal, but you must obey her like she is your master or they will target you." Sora thought bout it carefully, and nodded. Leanore finally asked, "What is it that you really know? You have experience written all over you." Sora revealed the keyblade and Leanore gasped as she looked at the uncommon weapon and Sora answers, "I know how to fight and I kept Kairi alive all this time, I fight things that you don't even know. But it would be better if you don't know since this place is clean." Before Leanore could question Kairi came out of the room, with the test done as Kairi and Sora left for the first class. Kairi asked, "What's the plan keyblade master?" Sora responded with a smile, and answered, "We got class to focus on, I'll tell you when class ends on what the plan is."


	5. Chapter 4 Surprise Attack?

SURPRISE ATTACK?

As Kairi's class ended, "Magic Battle Methods" Sora was itching to answer the questions but they ignored Sora for being a boy. Sora was irritated at that. They walked to the roof as Kairi saw there was no one there she asked, "Sora, what is wrong with them, I know you can answer all their strategies!" Sora answered in a sad tone, "Here, I am only a slave to you; I have to follow orders from you. Leanore says in her eyes we can act normal but in school time I have to follow your orders." Kairi was shocked with that response and hugged Sora while no one was looking and looked down. Kairi saw the ground they were four stories high. She whispered to Sora, "Could you use final form and fly us to the ship?" Sora looked at her with a soft and happy smile and nodded. Kairi backed away to give Sora the space he needed for the transformation. At an instant Sora began to glow silver and his feet slowly lifted from the ground, as he began to float. Two keyblades floated behind him. Kairi smiled at Sora and said, "That form always suited you, Sora."

Sora floated toward Kairi and smiled, as he asked Kairi, "I'll have to carry you." Kairi went to Sora as he picked her up; Kairi blushed because her face was only inches from his. Sora looked and winked at Kairi, as he started to float higher over the beam rail on the roof, Kairi hugged Sora tight as he started to lean forward and accelerated next thing she knew she was out of school grounds over the trees of the forest, floating in Sora's arms. She fell asleep, comfortable and confident in Sora's arms and protection. Mean while Sora was flying to the ship he kept on looking at Kairi's face that showed peace and love in his eyes. In his mind he ran a thought. "I have to protect her no matter what!" As the ship grew closer the faster he flew. As he landed in front of the camp fire area he gathered wood with a gravity spell and made a fire instantly. Kairi woke up after half an hour still in the uniform; Sora was cooking some food that he decided to hunt. The smell of fresh roasted meat filled her nose as she decided to change to her adventure clothes. She hugged Sora from behind catching him by surprise. Sora laughed with Kairi as he fed her the finished roast and some juice. Kairi gladly ate, as the stars shined brightly tonight. Sora looked at the stars smiling and looked at Kairi. "Hey, Kairi," Sora said, "Did you ever get the results of that strategy lesson today?" Kairi responded with a thumb up and a wink. "Aced it!" Sora hugged her tightly and laughed. "That's perfect!" was his response as Kairi felt sleepy, she slept in his strong arms. Sora embraced her as he slept with her peacefully.

Morning came and it was still very dark not yet sunrise. Sora sensed something and it had him very alert, Kairi still sleeping in his arms. He kept trying to say that it was an imagination that was keeping him awake but something was definitely in the woods with them. He slowly rose his arm trying to keep Kairi safe and so that he could summon the keyblade if there was danger. Till he noticed that the fire was out which made him even more alert and when he looked at the remains of the fire it seems like there were ice crystals over the burnt wood. Sora took slow deep breaths as he breathed he noticed he wasn't breathing fog like he would have been if it was really cold and he could sense that he wasn't imagining anything. He heard something crack he instantly cast a protect spell over him and Kairi which instantly woke her up. She mumbled Sora its earl- as he cut her of. "Something froze the fire and it might have been aiming for us." Kairi saw the ice on the remains of the fire and instantly stood behind Sora. They both heard the cracking in the woods like footsteps breaking branches. Sora was thinking, "Who is it? Maleficent, Organization XIII?" as he saw a streak of blue he instantly cast a fire spell to null the ice and Kairi saw yellow as she countered with reflect, the spell bounced back. Sora used a flare spell and he saw dark figures as they turned and fled. Kairi hugged Sora, "the Organization?!!" Sora hugged Kairi, speechless, noticing no one used a dark portal. He told Kairi to get ready and he would stand guard. After they got to school everyone stared at them as a rumor reached them saying, "Dark hunters"…


	6. Chapter 6 Trial of Skill

Disclaimer: The authors do not own KH and its characters, Square Enix does.

Chapter 6: Trial of Skill

"Dark Hunters" was all that was echoed down the hall as Sora and Kairi passed the students. Sora had his eyes and senses alert. Kairi was starting to get uneasy because people are glaring at them with angry intent; she looked at Sora to give her comfort. Today's class was "Battle Defense". Kairi had to wear leather armor and a weapon of her choice, since most weapons were made of wood. She chose a long sword by the length of Sora's Oathkeeper keyblade. Everyone else had shields and staffs or other options of weapons.

Today had a special rule. The Boys or helpers could lend a hand, with what ever skill and power they had, and the same wooden weapons. Kairi tapped Sora on the shoulder and said, "Let's have fun! You know they can't harm me with you around," gave Sora and assuring smile, Sora grinned in return as he stood up. He didn't wear any armor just his regular uniform with a few buttons loose for more movement range. Coach William gave them numbers for teams; Sora and Kairi were number 4.

William shouted the line up at random. The rules were, "Only when you can't stand anymore is when you lose." When number four was called, they were against pair number 27. Two pampered looking students, one with a halberd and the other with a heavy sword. Kairi looked at Sora and said, "How can we beat these?" Sora answered calmly, "Halberd is long range, get close and he is defenseless, heavy sword is slow, need to be quick." Kairi gave one last look and trembled, Sora held her shoulder; Kairi took a deep breath and gave the coach the signal that they were ready. The enemy did a head charge strike, this battle has only just begun.

Meanwhile from the office, Mrs. Leonore is watching from the window. Anticipating a fair result and is curious how they will handle themselves against the best battle fighters of the school, Jessica and Bornis. They are highly trained by Leonore herself, nobody has ever been equal to them, trained in Wizard magic and in Knights fighting Style of War. She sipped her tea with excited eyes for this battle. What will be the outcome?


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Turns

Chapter 7: Unexpected turns

On the training ground, everybody watches intensely and in awe. They have never seen a battle like this. Both sides evenly matched and both unscathed. Sora cast wind to blow the fire back at Jessica; Kairi got behind her to strike but got blocked by Bornis. She instantly jumped away to get out of his arm reach. Bornis prepared his halberd to swipe her Sora blocked the blow by grabbing his pole.

"My my, this has been a while for entertainment. I can say you and that boy got skill Miss Kairi." Jessica chuckles with excitement.

"You can't always think you are the best, Sora and I have been a team longer than you think!" Kairi shot back.

"Bornis! Crush the boy!" screamed Jessica.

Bornis lifted his halberd taking Sora air born; Sora cast a strong spell combo of Gravity, lightning and wind as Sora caught Bornis by surprise, smacking him in the collar bone, making Jessica gasp in shock.

"Zeus' Lightning, strikes harder than thunder." Sora said with a soft hint of intensity in his voice.

Kairi went to his side but Bornis stood up, making everyone scream. Sora shocked at the screaming. Looked back seeing Bornis still able to stand from that heavy blow. Leonore shocked with the turn of events, dropped her tea and starts to run down the stairs to the battle ground.

"S-s-sora. He is still standing." Kairi trembling in fear.

Bornis holding a piece of Sora's broken wood blade, Sora looked at his blade to see it broke the blade off the hilt of his weapon and Bornis holding a snapped pole from his halberd. Those two locked in a serious gaze as the girls shudder at the aura of the two. Leonore starting to fear the upcoming events, she is running faster and faster down the steps.


	8. Chapter 8 Equal Fate

Chapter 8: Equal Fate

Bornis couldn't accept his fall, he couldn't believe how could and outsider take him down first? Sora felt his anger and spoke.

"Bornis, we have lost our weapons, we are tied, the girls must continue on their own."

Bornis couldn't take the shame that he fell and charged at Sora, holding his pole like a bat. Ready to get rid of Sora, Sora patiently stood there and held the hilt calmly. Kairi trying to get to sora. Jessica held her shoulder stopping her from doing so.

"What are you doing?" kairi screamed, "He might hurt Sora!"

"There is nothing that you can do right now, Bornis can't be stopped unless Sora stops him, Bornis is loyal but hates failures." Jessica countered her.

Sora drops his hilt, causing everyone to gasp and scream. As Bornis got closer Sora moved side to side, dodging the boy's blow. Leonore saw how Bornis is reacting and reaches Coach William, trying to discuss how to stop them. Until everybody screamed, Leonore turned around seeing something she thought was impossible. Sora got close enough to him looking at him in the eyes, smiling Sora spoke in slow word.

"Bornis… You win against me but you can't win if you lose your temper. For that temper will cost you… Everything"

Sora walked away, holding the arm where Bornis' staff pierced in that close encounter, Bornis had a shocked and blank expression at the same time when he saw that where his arm was pierced, Kairi and Jessica was behind the damaged arm of Sora where he struck. Kairi ran to help Sora. Jessica was shocked and stunned by what she saw happened. Coach blew his whistle and called it a DRAW match.

Leonore took Bornis and Jessica to the hospital wing at the school. Sora sat down outside the gate, where he held his wound shut, Kairi starts to cast heal but Sora stopped her.

"No, it can't heal with splintered wood scattered in the wound. We have to pull those splinters out first." Sora said groaning.

"Then you two kids must come with me to the office, I can help you heal that wound," Leonore said out of no where, catching the two by surprise.

Both Sora and Kairi followed her wish and went straight to Leonore's office.


	9. Chapter 9 Bornis' Desire

Chapter 9: Bornis' Desire

"It seems you can bear pain well, Sora." Mrs. Leonore stated as she pulled out the first splinters she saw with a pair of medical tweezers.

Kairi stayed by Sora's side, holding his hand. Surprisingly Sora didn't scream in pain yet, he would grunt occasionally but not scream like others would have done.

"You can tell this hurts but there are things that hurt worst than this." Sora spoke while Leonore took a break before continuing the removal of splinters.

Sora continued to grunt on the next one she pulled slowly out of his shoulder. Kairi felt his hand squeeze her which gave her a relief that he was still there till Mrs. Leonore accidentally twisted the splinter, causing Sora to jerk away and shout for a brief amount of minutes, Kairi holding his arm, comforting him with her presence.

"That did hurt for sure. You did hit Bornis hard though," Jessica remarked as she just entered the room, shocking everybody in the area with her sudden appearance.

Jessica walked to Mrs. Leonore's side taking a look at the wound.

"You know Sora kept us from getting hurt, Bornis wasn't aiming straight due to his anger at Sora." Kairi said, with a worried expression. Sora held her arm telling her not to worry. Jessica took her time to choose her words, due to the truth she had a hard time choosing the correct response. She took up the second set of medical tweezers to help pull the splinters out of Sora's shoulder. Surprisingly they finished the job quicker than Mrs. Leonore could do alone. Then Kairi cast the strongest healing spell, and his wound closed not leaving a trace of a scar. Sora got her some water to help her recover the energy she lost.

At the hospital wing, Bornis sat on his bed thinking of what happened today at the battle. Seeing that he almost hurt Jessica, he couldn't accept it. He was supposed to protect Jessica, even if he unintentionally swung at her. Tears stroke across his face, regretting he couldn't control his anger. At that very moment he wanted to seek a way of forgiving his deed. He heard something come from no where as he saw a black cloaked person standing in front of him. Only one thing came to his mind. "I won't fail again"…


End file.
